second chance
by purelily12
Summary: Voldemort is captured, stripped of his powers, and is being forced to live with a muggle born for six months. After those six months are up he will be brought to the ministry of magic for a hearing to decide his fate. What will happen between Chloe and Tom during those six months? Will love form?
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Chloe Lane exclaims. She can't believe this. "Are you serious?" she asks Dumbledore.

"Yes, Miss Lane, I am quite serious," Dumbledore replies, smiling sweetly.

"It's too dangerous," Chloe says, trying to talk some sense into the man.

"Miss Lane, I can assure you that you will be perfectly safe. Voldemort will not be able to hurt you - his magic has been temporarily restricted," he says softly.

"What do you mean temporarily?"

"We want to see if restricting his magic will give him a chance to realize that living as a muggle isn't terrible, and we hope that he will learn the error of his ways," he explains.

"Six months, at minimum."

"Six months?! I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure I can handle that," Chloe exclaims, placing a hand on her chest.

"Why does he have to live with me? Why can't he live with another probation officer? Or wizard?"

"Miss Lane, you are a very kind woman. Both an officer and a wizard, living in the muggle world. You are the perfect fit."

"I'm a muggle born. He wouldn't want to be near me," Chloe says, lowering her head.

"Maybe not a first, but you may be surprised, Miss Lane. He may grow to like you," Dumbledore says with a knowing smile.

"When pigs fly..." Chloe mutters. Dumbledore continues to smile.

"After six months have passed he will be brought to the Ministry of Magic; if it appears that he has changed we will consider letting him go."

"Alright, where is he?" Chloe asks with a sigh.

"He is down the hall with two other wizards. He will be released into your custody."

Chloe nods, turns and walks down the hall. "Damn, why me?" she mutters.

"Miss Lane!" Dumbledore calls from down the hall.

"Yes?" she asks, turning on her heels.

"Everything's going to be alright, trust me." Dumbledore says with his widest smile yet.

Chloe smiles, and then walks through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Hello Miss Lane," Fudge says to Chloe as she walks in the room.

"Hello," Chloe greets with a smile.

Chloe looks around the room to see that Voldemort is standing in between two wizards with his hands in handcuffs. He appears to be staring at the ground.

"Come with me. There are a few things I need to talk to you about," Fudge says to Chloe.

"Alright," Chloe replies as she follows Fudge into another room.

"Now, Miss Lane we need to discuss with you a few things about how this whole process is going to work," he says to her, getting down to business.

"I'm all ears," Chloe replies, listening carefully.

"Voldemort is meant to live with you for six months. Now during those six months he is required to wear an ankle bracelet at all times so we can track him if he gets away," he explains.

"Is he allowed to leave the house?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, but only if you are with him," Fudge answers.

"What about his Death Eaters?" Chloe asks. "They're still running around."

"Death Eaters shouldn't be a problem. They shouldn't be able to get anywhere near you without us knowing," Fudge says.

"Alright, now when I walk back in that room, can we both leave?" Chloe asks motioning to the door behind her.

"Yes, whenever you're ready Miss Lane," Fudge says as he leaves the room.

Chloe remains still for a few moments. Her eyes wander around the small room. It's almost barren, with the exception of a small oak desk and a matching chair thrown off into a corner. The desk looks old, and it is covered in spider webs and numerous scratches. Just the sight of it gives Chloe shivers.

"Alright Chloe, you can do this. Everything will be okay," Chloe reassures herself before walking through the door.

"Okay Miss Lane, everything's ready to go. We already had a little chat with Mr. Riddle here," Fudge says glaring at Tom. Chloe can only wonder what that chat must've been about.

She puts on the warmest smile she can and leads Tom out of the building and into the busy London streets. Most of the time (or possibly all of the time) when Chloe steps out of the Ministry and into Muggle London, she always thinks of how it must be for Muggles, walking around completely oblivious to the world happening beneath their very feet. And she wonders about how many of those Muggles walking around are actually witches and wizards.

"How are you?" she asks Tom once they are outside.

"Angry because out of all the people I could have been put with, I've been stuck with a filthy Mudblood," he says with disgust.

Chloe flinched at the harsh tone in his voice.

This made Chloe angry but also bit sad as well.

"Look," she starts, turning to Tom. "I'm sorry that you are stuck with me. To be honest with you, I'm not that thrilled either, but we're stuck together for six months and there's nothing I can do about it. You should count yourself lucky because you could have been left with Dumbledore or Fudge and I don't think you'd want that."

Tom had no idea what to say to that. In a way, Tom knows the Mudblood girl is right.

"Take my hand," Chloe says as she slowly sticks out her hand.

He stares at it for a moment as if it were going to give him a disease.

Then he slowly takes her hand.

Chloe Apparates the two of them to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, we're here." Chloe says to Tom as they walk through the front door.

Tom remains silent occasionally glaring at Chloe with a look of disgust and hate.

Chloe's house isn't too big or too small. It's an average-size house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a basement. With the exception of the bathrooms and kitchen, the floor is covered in oak hardwood with small shag rug carpets scattered across.

They walk into the house and Chloe shows Tom his room. It seems like a good bedroom for him. Small but not too small.

The room was slightly smaller than Chloe's. It was very simple with a dresser next to the door, a bed facing the opposite direction, and a body length mirror right near the foot of the bed. Although, Chloe's room was a little larger and had more furniture inside of it.

"Would you like anything?" Chloe asks softly.

"My magic back," Tom replies coldly, sending yet another glare Chloe's way.

"There's nothing I can do about that," Chloe says quietly.

"Get out," Tom says in an demanding voice.

He most certainly did not want to be in the same room as a Mudblood.

Chloe blinks blankly. Maybe he's misunderstanding me…

"What?" she asks in shock and confusion.

"Get out, you filthy Mudblood!" Tom yells with as much venom as he can muster.

That did it. How dare he? All she had been trying to do was be nice to him and he tells her to get out of her own home.

_That's it. No more playing good cop_, Chloe thought to herself.

"How dare you!" Chloe shouts at Tom. "All I have done is try to be nice to you and you treat me like crap! Well, I am through with being nice. I've had enough of this! You are going to be staying with me for the next six months, and you're going to have a positive attitude about it. Do you understand me?" Chloe adds, her voice dripping with rage and annoyance.

Time seems to stop. Everything is silent. No one had ever ordered Lord Voldemort around.

Then all of a sudden Voldemort starts laughing. It is a cold, bone-chilling laugh that would have frightened any Gryffindor.

Chloe stands her ground, but on the inside she is freaking out.

"I must say, Miss Lane, you are quite brave to be speaking to me like this," Voldemort says with a chuckle.

"I am not scared of you," Chloe says looking straight at Voldemort.

"Well I think you should be. Maybe not now since I don't have my magic but when I have it back you will regret speaking to me like that," he warns, danger in his tone.

"I can assure you that I won't regret it, you deserve it for being a bastard. You have no right to speak to me with that much disrespect when you don't even know me," Chloe argues.

"True, I may not know you but what I do know is that you're a filthy Mudblood and that you deserve to be treated that way," he replies coldly.

How can he say something like that? Nobody deserves to be treated like that.

"No one should be treated like that," Chloe says, expressing her thoughts. Her voice is suddenly quite and tentative, yet a tint of surprise and shock at Voldemort's behaviour can be heard.

"Mudbloods and Muggles do," he replies to Chloe with venom in his voice.

How in the world am I supposed to talk some sense into this monster?

"Now you listen to me right now. If I hear the word Mudblood come from your mouth one more time I will be taking you back to Fudge and I'm sure he will be more than happy to give you a nice cell in Azkaban," Chloe warns. "How does that sound?"

Voldemort just stares for a moment.

"Fine, Miss Lane, I will play this little game of yours for now," he says with a cold smile.

"Good night," Chloe says angrily before walking out and slamming Voldemort's bedroom door.

"Good night indeed, Miss Lane," Voldemort whispers before sitting down on the bed to rest.

Chloe walks into her bedroom and sits on a chair, thinking about what just happened.

"I'm so screwed," she whispers to herself.

She had absolutely no idea how this was going to work out if things keep continuing like this.

I really need to get some sleep, Chloe thinks to herself. I'm definitely going to need it for tomorrow.

Tiredly, the young woman crawls under her covers for some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe woke up the next morning around 7:00 am exhausted she probably got around two hours of sleep last night. I mean would you be able to sleep if a murderer was right down the hall?

"Ugh, I don't want to go to work today." Chloe mumbled to herself with a pillow over her face.

She then tiredly and groggily got out of bed and hopped into the shower. When she got out she dried herself off then dressed into her police uniform and then brushed her hair.

She walked over to her full length mirror to examine herself. Her body wasn't too thin or too big. She had pale skin and had to be about 5'6. She then stepped closer to examine her face. Her hair was long and the color black but also frizzy. She had bushy eyebrows with emerald eyes. A thin face with thin lips to match. A long chin and a long nose. She wasn't perfect and she loved that.

She walked away from the mirror and stood in the door way to her bedroom looking left and right to make sure voldemort wasn't standing in the hallway.

_"I guess he's in his bedroom."_ Chloe thought

Then as quietly as she could Chloe walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make her some orange juice and toast.

Just as she finished her breakfast she heard "Going somewhere Miss Lane?" the voice said from behind her.

She jumped a few inches in her chair with a hand on her chest.

She turned to see voldemort standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am. I have to go to work." Chloe says with gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes now where is the place that you work?" Voldemort asked.

"Police station" Chloe says

"How long have you worked there for?" voldemort asks

"Five years" Chloe say getting irritated.

"Five? How old are you?" voldemort asks in wonder.

"Twenty six" Chloe says with gritted teeth and anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong miss lane you look a little angry." Voldemort asks with a smirk.

"What the hell is with the 20 questions?" Chloe reply's in an angry tone.

"First off I only asked 3 questions and I'm just wondering what you do for a living that's all." Voldemort said innocently.

Chloe got up from the table and grabbed her coat then headed toward the door; she didn't want to speak with him or be near him for that matter.

"What no goodbye? How rude Miss Lane!" Voldemort yelled out as she walked out the front door.

"Ugh, what a stupid bastard." Chloe mumbled shaking her head back and forth.

Chloe apparated away from her home so she wouldn't be late to work.

xoxoxoxoxo

When Chloe left voldemort took the opportunity to look around the house. He headed toward the living room.

"For a mudblood her taste in furniture isn't awful." Voldemort said out loud.

There were pictures on the coffee table voldemort looked at all of them.

The first picture was of what looked to be a picture of Chloe when she was younger probably around the age of six. She was dressed in a purple dress with her hair in pigtails. On the left and right side were two people. On the left was a man with short fuzzy brown hair and on the right was a woman with long sleek black hair. He guessed they were her parents.

The second picture had an older Chloe who looked around the age of 17 or 16. She had a long red dress on with her hair braided down her back. Standing on the right of her was a boy that looked around her age he was dressed in a tux and they were holding hands.

"She looks beautiful." Tom said to himself

He then mentally slapped himself.

_"Did I really just say that? She's a mudblood, a filthy dirty mudblood."_ Voldemort thought to himself

The last picture looked like it was just recently taken. She was sitting on the bench with another young woman and they were laughing together. They both look really close, probably best friends.

Voldemort put the pictures down and headed toward the kitchen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chloe made it on time to work.

"Well it's good to see you again Chloe." Jack one of the police officers said giving her a hug.

"Always good to see you jack." Chloe says to him.

"Oh, by the way your needed down in the interrogation room. Something about two murders, we caught one of them but the other is on the loose." Jack says.

"Ok ill head down there right now." Chloe said.

"Good to see you again Chloe!" Jack says from behind her.

"Likewise Jack" Chloe says from down the hall.

When Chloe go to the interrogation room there were 3 cops holding the killer. The man was young and thin with shaggy brown hair and a crazy look in his eyes.

"I didn't do nothin man!" The murder shouted to the guards holding him.

"If you call killing three people nothing then yeah your right." A voice said entering the room.

It was the chief walking into the room. Chloe liked her boss he is a very friendly man but you don't want to get on his bad side.

"Please sit down Chloe." Her boss Sam says giving her a smile.

"Yes sir" Chloe said as she took a seat.

"Well it's about time we caught you wouldn't you agree?" Sam said turning to the criminal.

He didn't reply.

"We could do this all day Mr. Smith but you're going to tell us one way or another where your brother is."Sam said turning to the criminal Mr. Smith.

"I aint tellin you nothin!" smith shouted.

"Tell us right now where your brother is and our decision with how long you will spend in the slammer may be cut down." Sam said

Still nothing.

Sam was obviously irritated because he slammed his fist down on the table. This caused Chloe to jump.

"He's not responding put him into the cell." Sam ordered.

Chloe watched as smith was pulled roughly to his feet and pushed out of the room.

Sam sighed.

"Well at least we caught smith. We have been trying to find him for months now." Sam said to Chloe

"Yeah your right, Now if we could find his brother that would be even better." Chloe said

Sam nodded.

"Chloe I just wanted to warn you to be careful smith's brother is still out there and he has been targeting women." Sam said

"I'll be fine sir; do you need me to take care of anything?" Chloe says changing the subject.

"Actually no, In fact you can go home if you like." Sam said looking at his watch.

"Wow, thank you so much sir." Chloe said and hurried outside.

"Be safe!" Sam called out behind her

When she was outside Chloe made sure no one was around. When she was sure no one was coming she apparated home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe appeared by her front door.

_"Boy, I hope voldemort didn't destroy my house while I was gone"_ Chloe thought to herself as she got out her houses keys.

Chloe walked into the room slowly and quietly shut the door then hung up her coat.

She didn't see voldemort but she heard noise coming from the kitchen.

Chloe stood quietly behind the corner that lead to the kitchen and peered out from behind the wall.

Voldemort was in the kitchen, he was crouched down on the floor his pant leg rolled up and in his hand was a steak knife.

He looked desperate to get the ankle bracelet off and was making a sawing motion back and forth to get it cut off.

Chloe wasn't worried about him getting it off it was charmed. But she was worried about him getting hurt even if he was a bastard.

"Damn it, come off already!" voldemort shouted sawing back and forth frantically.

"Stop you'll hurt yourself!" Chloe shouted

Voldemort seemed shocked to hear her because he turned his head but not before giving himself a huge gash on his hand.

Voldemort hissed in pain and dropped the knife on the floor. Scarlet red staining his hand and the ground.

"See what I mean?" Chloe said as she reached for his hand.

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood." Voldemort said with teeth gritted in pain.

Chloe chose to let it slide just this once since he was injured and silently grabbed the knife lying on the floor.

Voldemort watched her curiously as she put the knife to her finger and applied pressure. A small trail of blood slowly going down from the pad of her finger and rolling onto the floor.

"Doesn't look like mud to me." Chloe stated as she stared at the man in front of her.

He didn't know why but he hung his head feeling ashamed and childish.

"I'll be right back." Chloe said as she got up off the floor.

Chloe went upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed a first aid kit that was sitting on her dresser. She would much rather use magic but didn't want to upset voldemort any further since he couldn't do magic and she could. She walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Voldemort was still sitting on the kitchen floor when she got back.

Chloe knelled down onto the floor and gently took his hand to look at the cut. It was deep and looked painful.

Without a word she put peroxide onto the wound and gently dabbed it with some cotton balls.

He hissed in pain.

"Shhh it's ok." Chloe said soothingly

Then she wrapped bandages onto the wound and placed a soft kiss onto the bandages like a mother would do to a child's bruise.

This sent small shivers down voldemorts spine.

And sparks through Chloe's hand.

"There you go" Chloe said softly.

"Thank you" voldemort said very softly. So soft that Chloe had to strain to hear it.

Chloe was shocked _"did he just apologize?"_ Chloe thought to herself.

"You're welcome." Chloe said with a small smile.

Voldemort nodded his head.

Chloe stood up and grabbed the first aid kit. Then headed up stairs leaving tom alone.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ tom thought to himself staring at his bandaged hand.

Chloe grabbed some bandages and wrapped them onto her own finger then put the first aid kit back on the dresser.

She leaned her head against the wall.

"What just happened?" Chloe whispered to herself looking at her hand.

xoxoxoxo

Hello everyone I hoped you liked this chapter I had help by the amazing author KisaraP check her story out some time. Next one should be out sometime this week. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

.o.

It was Saturday morning. Chloe woke up and looked over at her alarm clock - it read 7:05. She decided to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wonder if Tom's awake..." Chloe thought to herself. She was still hung up on the events from yesterday.

She turned her attention to the bandages wrapped around her finger and slowly pulled them off. The blood was gone but there was a small scar left.

She quickly got up from the bed and headed for the shower. When she got in, she slowly sunk down onto the floor and rested her head onto her hand.

"What am I supposed to do about Tom?" Chloe whispered, letting the sounds of the shower cover her voice.

.o.

Tom woke up around 7:00 am. He got up and took the bandages off his hand and stared at it. The pain and blood was mostly gone. He started to think about Chloe and what happened last night. He couldn't get rid the feeling of her kissing his hand. He felt that he should do something for her to repay her for being so kind. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to. He walked out of his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen.

.o.

After a while of thinking Chloe finally got out of the shower and dried off then headed for her closet and put on a white blouse with a pair of dark jeans and brown boots. When she looked at the clock again, it read 7:50 a.m.

She slowly headed down the stairs to hear sound coming from the kitchen.

"Please, not another escape attempt again; please not another escape attempt again..." Chloe secretly wished, as she approached the kitchen. She turned around the corner in the doorway to see Tom; but he didn't seem like he was escaping - he was… making coffee?

"Good morning miss lane," Tom replied in a polite tone.

"Oh my god he's finally cracked," Chloe thought to herself.

"Um... good morning?" she said uncertainly.

"Here," he said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

She cautiously took the cup and stared into it. Tom seemed to notice this and chuckled softly.

"I promise Miss Lane, I didn't poison it," he said reassuringly

She took a small sip of the coffee and her eyes widened in shock - it actually tasted good.

"Wow, this is surprisingly good!" Chloe said, shocked.

"How did you think it would taste?" he asked.

"Well I was expecting it to be quite bitter," Chloe replied honestly.

She laughed when she saw the look of fake hurt on Tom's face. He then stared at her with a soft and gentle look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tom said.

"She has a nice laugh," Tom thought.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he being so nice? Did he hit his head on something?" Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe finished her cup of coffee and stood up.

"Thanks for the coffee, I appreciate it," she said as she walked into the living room.

Tom quietly followed and watched as Chloe took a seat and started looking at the pictures on the table. Then Tom took a seat across from her. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Who are the people in those pictures?" he asked.

He had a feeling his guesses on the pictures from earlier were right but he wanted details. Chloe smiled as she picked up the first picture of her from when she was little.

"These people are my parents; this picture was taken on my 6th birthday," Chloe said with a smile, remembering the memory.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"Somewhere down in Florida. They moved there a few months after I moved out when I was 18," she answered as she put the picture down. "But we've always been close; me and my father would fish a lot of the time. I would help my mother with things around the house,'' she continued. "This picture here," she said as she up the second photo of her in the dress, "was taken when I was sixteen when me and my friend went on a double date," she continued as she placed the photo back down. "And this one," Chloe said picking up the photo of her and someone else on the bench, "is of me and my best friend Jessica," she finished, setting the picture back down.

Chloe and Tom sat in silence for a while.

"Maybe I should take tom somewhere he looks like he could use some fresh air." Chloe thought.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sure, where?" Tom asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Chloe said with a mischievous smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe grabbed her purse and walked with tom toward the door.

Chloe and tom were walking to where they were going since it wasn't far.

"Here we are" Chloe said

"The park?" tom questioned.

"Yes?" Chloe said simply

"Why the park?" tom asked

"The parks a nice place to get some fresh air." Chloe said

"If you say so." Tom said as they walked

They walked in silence enjoying the beautiful day.

Chloe headed in the direction of a large pond.

"Hey do you know how to skip stones?" Chloe said breaking the silence. As she remembered her dad trying to teach her how to skip stones.

"Yeah why?" tom asked

"My dad used to try and teach me how to skip stones when I was little but I could never do it." Chloe explained

"Want me to show you?" tom offered

"Yeah" Chloe said

"Ok, show me how you do it." Tom said

Chloe bent down and picked up a flat stone. She flung it but it sank.

Tom laughed clearly amused.

Chloe groaned frustrated.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Chloe yelled frustrated that she still could not do it right.

"Alight, alright." Tom said walking over to Chloe.

He grabbed a rock and placed it in Chloe's hand.

"Ok, the key is to flick your wrist; it's all in the wrist." Tom explained

He placed his hand on hers and stood very close behind her. Chloe could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and shivered slightly.

He drew her arm back and helped her flick it across the pond. It skipped a few times before falling into the water.

Chloe let out a big smile.

"I did it! Thank you Tom!" Chloe shouted

He didn't like being called that but when Chloe said it he thought it was nice.

She then turned around and gave him a hug.

Tom was shocked. Her arms around him made him feel warm and…..loved.

For the first time ever he felt warmth and love.

"No it's not love. It can't be." Tom thought to himself over and over again.

But seeing Chloe smiling and hugging him tightly he knew he was wrong.

He slowly put his arms around her.

Chloe was smiling still and lifted her head and stared into tom brown eyes. His eyes held a soft and gentle look. Chloe then noticed his arms around her. She felt safe and protected in them.

She slowly moved her head closer to his and held her lips a few inches away from his. She waited a few moments for him to turn away if he was disgusted. He didn't. Then she pressed her thin lips against his in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was soft. Tom had his hand gently in her hair and Chloe had her hand on his shoulder. The kiss was cut off when they had to come back up for air.

"Um that was..." Chloe said panting slightly

"Good?" tom asked panting also.

Chloe nodded her head silently.

"Uh, maybe we should walk back now." Chloe said

"Yeah sure." Tom said

The walk back took 5 minutes but it was the most awkward 5 minutes of their lives. Neither of them saying a word both lost in their own thoughts.

When they got back Chloe immediately walked up the stairs into her bedroom, shut the door, and sat down on her bed. Tom watched her walk up the stair but didn't say a word. Then walked quietly into the living room and sat down on the couch.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chloe sighed.

"Why did I have to kiss him?" Chloe whispered quietly.

She knew why she did though. She felt a spark, that same spark when she kissed his hand that night. She was also lost in his deep brown eyes at the park.

"Oh my gosh." Chloe whispered as a realization dawned on her.

"I'm in love with a murderer." Chloe said softly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Tom put his hands on his temples.

"_Why didn't I back away when she gave me the chance?"_ tom thought to himself thinking about the kiss.

It was because he didn't want to. Tom thought about it at first. He did. but then quickly changed his mind when he looked into her eyes.

_"No, I can't be falling for her I just can't."_ Tom thought to himself.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be falling in love with her she was a muggle-born for merlin's sake. But did that really matter?

He thought about how she smiles and laughs but also how she can be when she's angry. He thought about the sparks whenever their hands touch.

"Oh bloody hell." Tom said out loud

"I'm in love with a muggle-born." He whispered


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe woke up the next morning very tired. It was early around 8:30 a.m. she decided to take a quick shower. When she got out she dressed herself in a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

She decided to go to the grocery store; she needed to get a few things but also wanted to stay clear of tom. She quietly headed down the stairs and looked around the rooms. Tom was nowhere in sight.

Chloe quickly grabbed a sticky note and took out a pen then started writing on it. She then placed the note on the counter in the kitchen, grabbed her purse and sprinted out the door then headed for the store.

xoxoxoxoxo

Tom awoke up around 9:00 a.m. he quietly got up and headed down the hall toward Chloe's room. He needed to speak to her about yesterday.

"Chloe?" tom said as he knocked on the door.

"Chloe?" he said a little louder this time.

When there was no response he opened the door to find that she wasn't there.

_"Must be downstairs"_ he thought heading that way.

He was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Then discovered a note sitting on the counter top in the kitchen. He pulled it off the note read.

Tom,

I went to the grocery store. Should be back in about an hour.

Chloe

Tom sighed and put the note back on the counter.

_"I need to talk to her when she gets back."_ Tom thought

Then sat down in the living room and waited patiently for her return.

xoxoxoxo

When Chloe got to the grocery store she grabbed a cart and started walking around. She so far all she had was milk in her cart. She was looking through the dairy aisle when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god, not her." Chloe whispered

It was Anna Tucker. A bully from her old school that made fun of her a lot for the way she looked.

"Well, well if it isn't Chloe lane." Anna says coldly to Chloe's face.

She hadn't changed a bit. She was about 5'9, with long flowing blond hair, the perfect face, with the perfect body to match.

Chloe just stared at her.

"What not happy to see me?" she says coldly

"Not one bit, I can see that you haven't changed." Chloe says calmly.

"Well the same goes for you it's a shame, you still look the same like you did in elementary school. Guess you didn't grow into your looks." Anna says trying to get a reaction out of Chloe.

"I happen to like the way I look thank you very much!" Chloe snaps

"I don't see why. I'm sure you're still the same nerd you were also, another pity." She says back enjoying Chloe's reaction.

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

She put on a smile.

"Thanks, I always love it when people call me smart." Chloe says sweetly.

Anna stood dumbfounded.

Chloe looked Anna right in the eyes.

"I may not be perfect but at least is not fake like you." Chloe says

Anna gave up and stomped down the dairy aisle frustrated.

Chloe looked back to see if anyone was around.

"Furnunculus" Chloe whispered causing boils to break out on Anna's face.

Chloe smirked then walked away.

A high pitched scream was heard.

_"Who's the ugly one now Anna?"_ Chloe thought then started laughing.

She checked put with milk and yogurt. When she got out side she pulled her cell phone out of her purse then called her best friend Jessica.

Jessica was a muggle friend Chloe's had since elementary school.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Jessica said over the phone.

"Jessie, I just saw Anna tucker at the grocery store." Chloe said.

"What! Girl do you want me come over there and teach her a lesson?" Jessie said shouting into the phone.

Jessie never did like Anna.

Chloe and Jessie were super close. Chloe loved how Jessie was always there for her.

"No Jessie I took care of it." Chloe said laughing into the phone.

"Good, man if I was there I would have ruined her perfect face." Jessie said venomously.

Chloe giggled thinking about how it wasn't perfect now.

_"Well I just did"_ Chloe thought to herself.

"I'm sure you would have." Chloe said. She knew she'd do it too.

"Hey girl, I'd love to talk but I have to go." Jessie said

"Alright talk to you later, girl." Chloe said then hung up the phone.

She put her phone into her purse then apperated back to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe appeared by her front door of her house. She really didn't want to go inside and see tom. But she had to go in eventually so she said "Alohomora" and opened the door.

Tom was sitting on the arm of the couch staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said as she put the bags in her hands on the floor.

Tom walked over to her and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you acting like this I thought-"He started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"What? What did you think?" she asked

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know exactly how I feel" He said staring at Chloe.

"Your feelings? I don't know what you mean." Chloe says

He shook his head again.

"Everything that has happened since I got here. The day you healed by hand Chloe, The kiss to the bandages, me showing you how to skip stones, you kissed me!" He said his voice raising a little.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"I mean did it never occur to you that-"he said as he was interrupted again.

"What? What? I don't know what you're saying." Chloe said loudly.

"I love you!" He shouted back at her.

Chloe's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth was dropped open.

"You can't mean what you…. Um….. w-what you just said." She said in shock.

"Chloe when I tell you that I love you. I mean every single word." He said nodding his head.

"I…. um….. I mean." She said stuttering

"You can't pretend you had no idea about how you've know how I've felt since you healed my hand." He said.

Chloe shook her head franticly.

"No, n-no I mean o-obviously I. W-well I mean I thought maybe you." She said still stuttering.

"That I loved you? That id fallen in love with you?" He said

"Tom I thought there was something. I mean I just thought. I-I mean you just can't just come out and say something like that I-it's overwhelming." Chloe said

"Well ok and yet…." He said not finishing his sentence.

"Yet what?" Chloe said looking confused.

"You're still here. You didn't leave and tell fudge that you couldn't be my parole officer." He said

"I-I mean I didn't really have a choice." Chloe said.

"You could have still demanded it. If you felt threatened." He said

"It's not like I feel threatened by you. I mean you just admitted you had feelings for me." Chloe said

"Love, Chloe I said I loved you." He said

"W-well I just…."

"The reason I'm still here. I'm still here because you are in love….with me so why don't you just admit that?" He said looking her in the eyes.

She turned sideways so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

She put her hand on her neck then turned back towards him.

"U-um I'm flattered. I am. And I'm really glad that things are different between us you know we haven't fought for so long that people wouldn't even recognize us."

"Chloe the issues that we used to have seem rather insignificant when love is involved." He said

"Right no, no I just mean that I'm glad that we are getting along you know… um…. because after everything we've been through its nice that it's changed you know that we don't fight and bicker anymore. a-and you know that like I said t-that we that we get along." She said turning slightly away from tom.

"Why….. can't you admit that it's more than that?" he said to Chloe

"Tom, um I'm sorry." She said not looking at him

He cocked his head to the right.

She turned back to face him.

"But I don't feel the way about you that you said that you feel about me." She said looking at her hands.

"What are you saying? Were just friends?" He said

"Yes, yes we are friends I mean we really are but I mean that's how I think of you….just as a friend." She said sitting on the coffee table.

Tom nodded with a smirk on his face.

"And I'm really sorry because I don't want to hurt your feelings. Because I really care about you. I do. A-as a friend." She said quietly.

Tom shook his head, looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Amazing." He said nodding his head.

Chloe looked really confused.

"What? What's amazing?" she questioned.

He laughed.

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard." He said.

Chloe looked angry.

"Oh my god!" she shouted standing up from the coffee table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I simply meant…" He said holding his hands up.

"No!, no you know what? That is what I get for trying to be friends with you. Trying to be nice to you because I don't parrot back to you exactly what you want me to say that means I'm some lying twit!" she yelled throwing up here arms.

"Hey Chloe just….." He said trying to calm her down.

"You know what? No matter how much you have changed you are always going to be an arrogant bastard!" she yelled pointing at him.

"Alright look. I did not call you a lying twit first of all. And secondly you are a giant pain in the neck and you always will be." He said motioning a hand toward her.

"Yeah that's right! That right because that's who I am a-and I'm not changing. And you know what? To hell with you I'm done with this conversation!" she said trying to run past him.

"No, you're not." He said gently grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"No, you're not." He repeated

Chloe just sighed.

His hand was still on her waist and she placed her hands on his hands. His face was right between her neck. And she could feel his warm breath.

"Just give me a minute." He said "hear me out"

"Right ok, yeah I'll listen." She said pulling away from his grasp.

"But understand that you don't get to tell me how I feel, what I fell, or when I'm feeling it. That is entirely up to me understood?" she said pointing to her chest.

"Got it" he said arms over his chest and grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked

"I'm just marveling that you don't change much do you." He said unfolding his arms.

"You know you get backed in a corner. Come out fighting. It's one of the things I absolutely cannot stand about you." He said

"And strangely enough it's one of the things that I absolutely love about you." He said smiling.

"Oh my god! Stop using that word. Cause you don't love me ok. Don't use that word trust me you don't." she said getting annoyed.

"I love you, I know that I do. And you know that I love you." He said standing up.

"Stop it ok remember I decide how I feel, when I feel remember? Just explained that…." She said swinging her arms back and forth.

"Why'd your kiss me?" he said leaning forward a little.

"I don't know. Because it was just a crazy momentary thing it just happened." She said

Tom started walking closer to her.

"Did it? Because we both felt exactly the same thing. Why don't you just admit that?" he said smiling.

"Because I really think that you're reading more into it then it's actually there." She said backing away from tom.

"Really? We have a bond. I live here." He said walking closer to Chloe.

"Oh yeah, but that doesn't count I mean your only staying here because you were forced to." She said

"We have feelings for one another. Look Chloe why don't you just be honest with me ok? That kiss yesterday. Said everything." He said

"No" she said trying to move away.

"Everything I need to know." He said trapping her against the wall.

"No, no it…." She said trying to lean back.

"It told me that you need me and want me as much as I need and want you." He said pressed up against her.

Chloe could barely breathe.

"Look, you may not be in love with me but I know that you have feelings for me. So why don't you just admit that?" He said their noses touching.

Chloe was panting. Tom was pressed up against her with his mouth close to her neck breathing in her scent. Chloe's head was tilted back.

He pulled back from her neck but not by much.

"So don't fight it anymore." He said his nose touching her

"No I…." Chloe said panting.

"I tried" he said staring at her lips.

"It didn't get me anywhere." He said still looking at her lips

"So I gave up." He said now looking into her eyes.

"Chloe, we belong together" He said

Chloe shook her head slightly.

"Yes things happen. But this is so real because this is so deep because this is so… so perfect." He said a few centimeters away from her lips. He moved closer their lips barley brushing when a phone rang.

Chloe ducked from under tom and moved away panting and her hands on top of her head.

"Oh god" she said still panting then reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said panting into the phone.

"Hey girl, you alright?" Jessie said from over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine Jessie just a little tired." She said staring at the ground.

"Oh, well girl you sound like you could use some sleep so…. I'll talk to you later." Jessica said

"Alright bye." Chloe said then hung up the phone.

"Saved by the bell." Tom said

Chloe just stood there.

Tom walked back up to Chloe and kissed her. Then he pulled away and walked upstairs.

Chloe was left panting once again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a beautiful sunny day. Chloe was up and sitting in the living room, her head in her hands.

"Oh god..." Chloe mumbled, remembering what had happened the day before.

She was still very confused about yesterday. She thought it wasn't possible for Tom to love anyone. Obviously, it had to be possible with what had happened yesterday.

Chloe thought about how Tom said he loved her, and how he kissed her. It had felt so good. He was gentle and loving. She liked that a lot.

"No, no, no, I'm not in love with Voldemort!" she thought, over and over again.

She didn't want to admit it because she didn't want it to be true. Sure, he might have changed but that doesn't take away the fact that he IS Voldemort. A mass murderer of Muggles and Muggle-borns... just like her.

Chloe traced her fingertips over her thin lips and closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Tom's lips pressed against hers. Suddenly gentle arms encircled her from behind. She jumped slightly, startled from the touch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Tom whispered into her ear.

Chloe shivered.

"It's fine," she said, staring at the wooden floor.

He placed soft fiery kisses onto her neck. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Chloe?" he whispered, lips resting at the nape of her neck.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, not trusting herself to speak.

"Go on a date with me?" he asked, placing his hands onto her stomach.

Chloe didn't know what to do. Should she go on a date with him?

"I-I don't know..." Chloe said shakily.

"I think I know how I can change your mind," he said with a smirk on his lips.

Before Chloe had a chance to reply Tom's hands were attacking her sides. Chloe was laughing her head off.

"S-stop! P-please!" she shouted, laughing loudly.

"Agree to go on a date with me then," he said, continuing his assault on her sides.

"F-fine! I'll go on a date with you!" she said, her laughs filling the room.

He removed his hands from her sides. Chloe was panting, trying to take hold of her breath.

"Well at least I now know how to persuade you," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," she retorted, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch!" He feigned pain as he rubbed his arm. She giggled.

"Be ready by 7?" he asked, checking the time.

Chloe nodded.

"Where you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said mysteriously, heading out onto the back porch.

Chloe quickly went up the stairs.

Tom waited until he was sure she was up stairs.

"Score!" he said, raising up his hands.

Chloe went into her room and looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock. She decided to get ready to wherever he was taking her. She just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake in giving him a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe glanced at the clock when she got out of the shower; it read 7 pm on the dot. Before she was about to leave, she examined herself in the mirror. She wore a simple black dress that went a little below the knees and had a pair of strappy heels on. She went light on the makeup; only putting on a little brown eye shadow and some lip-gloss. Her hair was curled and reached the middle of her back. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Tom was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in black pants with a white shirt and was wearing a nice black jacket. His mouth dropped open when he saw her emerge at the top of the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said taking her hand the second she reached his level.

Chloe blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling shyly. "So where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Just be patient," he said, walking out of the door and locking it behind them. "We will be walking, but not very far," he said reassuringly, as she glanced around with a puzzled look on her face.

The walk lasted a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. They arrived at a jazz club called the Orange Club. Chloe had always been a big fan of jazz.

"I can't believe you brought me here," she said with a shocked smile.

"Well let's go inside," Tom said, pulling her through the door.

The Orange Club had a large amount of space. There were people all around dancing to the sound of jazz. The floor was colored in black and white stripes; the walls were white and most of the furniture was black. There was a band on a stage, all the men were dressed in black suits and wore black sunglasses. One man was playing the trumpet, another was playing the saxophone, another was playing the drums, and the lead singer was up at the microphone. People all around were snapping to the beat. People were dancing, doing flips and jumps. Chloe decided to jump in and move to the beat.

Tom decided to follow and grabbed her by the waist, gently lifting her into the air. She jumped back a few paces and grabbed his hand he then grabbed her leg and lifted her up over his shoulder. He tossed her back then grabbed her waist again. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up all the way over his head then pulled her down. Both of them were lost in the music.

More people jumped in and stood in front of them with their partners. Everyone grabbed their partner's arms and spun them around then dipped the women. Chloe lifted herself up smiling and out of breath.

"You are a great dancer Chloe," Tom said, panting.

"Ha thanks you too," she replied, out of breath.

They both took a seat at the nearest table. Suddenly Chloe's eyes seemed to be staring behind Tom with a look of worry and fear.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, well, well... look who I see here! It's my ex girlfriend." A cold voice said behind Tom.

It was Jake. A guy Chloe had dated for a short amount of time. He was dressed in skinny jeans with a white shirt and leather jacket, giving him a fitting badass attitude.

"Go away Jake," Chloe said calmly, holding in the venomous anger.

"Whoa chill out girl," Jake said with a cocky smile, reaching easily for her hand.

Tom grabbed him by his collar."Leave. Now," he hissed dangerously.

Jake pulled away, his hands up. "Alright man." He glanced quickly at her. "But I'll be back later, sweet Chloe," he said with a cold smile. She avoided his gaze.

"Like hell you will," Tom said standing up. Chloe grabbed onto his wrist and pushed him back down onto his seat. She shot Jake an angry glare.

"Jake, you listen to me. You and I have been over for a long time now; get over it," she stated, staring confidently at him.

Jake huffed. "Fine. Have it your way," he said, taking a step back. "But I will be back." He stared down at both, sending them a silent threat. He then turned around and walked out of the jazz club.

Chloe sat down with a sigh, raising a hand to her temple.

"Who was that bastard?" Tom demanded.

"Just some guy I dated once for a short period of time. It was a stupid mistake," Chloe said, shaking her head in bitter disappointment.

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him," Tom said dangerously.

"It's fine really," she said calmly, not wanting him to get all worked up over the incident.

"Alright but I'm going to keep a lookout for him," he said as he glanced at the door, before they both went deep in thought. Their silence was interrupted by the man on stage.

"Alright, alright now first I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Right now, what we would like to do is slow it down. So every guy grab a girl and let the music take you there," he said, hand signaling the band to switch beats.

The loud music turned into a slow song. Tom stood up and held his hand out to Chloe, which she took without hesitation. He grabbed her waist and sheplaced her hands on his shoulders.

"How did you meet him?" Tom asked quietly.

"I met him when I was sixteen at the park," Chloe said.

"How long did you two date for?" he asked.

"About two weeks.''

"Why did you break up?" he asked further.

"I realized that Jake isn't a very pleasant man to be around," she said simply.

"What do you mean?" he retorted, almost stopping in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well... Jake is in a gang, he never followed the rules, and he's short-tempered," Chloe admitted.

"Did he hurt you?" Tom asked, his voice sounding angry.

"No," she mumbled, staring at the ground.

Tom said nothing.

Chloe's eyes were still hooked on the ground. She then closed her eyes, lost in a memory.

.o.

"Jake! Stop!" Chloe shouted as she watched him hit the guy in front of him repeatedly.

"Stay out of this Chloe!" he shouted hitting the guy in front of him again.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted staring at the guy's bloody face.

"No this little punk owes me my money!" he shouted shaking the guy by his collar.

Chloe had enough. She moved forward and shoved Jake as hard as she could. He stumbled backward and the guy had enough time to run away.

Jake looked furious.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted, outraged that she meddled into his affairs.

"You can't just beat someone up!" she screamed, pointing in the direction the poor man had run off.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he yelled, veins sticking out of his neck.

Without warning, Chloe felt a stinging pain across her cheek. He had gotten so angry that he hit her hard in the face. She let out a painful scream, touching her lip in reflex. There was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She stared up at Jake, shocked in place. Jake's anger faded as quickly as it had come. A look of regret spread across his features.

"Chloe, baby I'm sorry," he said, quickly reaching out to touch her face.

"No! NEVER touch me again!" she said angrily, fighting the tears away.

"Baby I'm sorry," he said, trying to reach out to her again.

"NO WE ARE OVER!" she yelled before turning around and running away.

.o.

"Chloe?" Tom said tilting his head down to try to get her to look up.

Chloe snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" she said, eyes moving up to his.

"Something wrong?" he asked, staring at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, keeping his stare.

"You tired?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Very," she admitted, swaying to the right.

Her eyes flipped close and Tom was holding her into his arms.

"More tired than I thought," Tom said to himself.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the club then proceeded to walk back to Chloe's.

Cold grey eyes watched Tom and Chloe from behind.

"I will find a way to get you both," Jake promised himself then walked the opposite direction of the way that the other two went.

Tom opened the front door and walked up the stairs into Chloe's bedroom. He placed her onto the bed and covered her up.

"Goodnight Chloe," Tom whispered, then gently kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

o.O.o

Tom tossed and turned in his bed, his hands clenched in the bed sheets.

xoxoxox

Chloe and Tom were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Ah, Tom I see you brought a mudblood with you very well done," a voice said from behind them.

It was another Tom Riddle standing before them both.

"Don't call her that," he said, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Why not, that's what she is and you know it too." The other Tom said, pulling out his wand.

"She's muggle born," he said

"Muggle born, mudblood, I don't see much of a difference she is still filth," he said looking back at Chloe.

The fake Tom raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

The spell hit Chloe square in the chest. She screamed before falling to the ground.

The real Tom ran over to her. She was so cold. Her green eyes were open but held no life in them.

"It's your fault for falling in love with a mudblood," his other self said as he dragged his eyes lazily on her dead body.

xoxoxox

"Tom!" A voice from a distance called. Someone was shaking him hard.

The scene before him disappeared. He was now staring into worried green eyes. Chloe's eyes.

He noticed that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? I could hear you all the way in my room," she said, holding his hand.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh thank merlin your alive!" Tom thought to himself.

"What, you sounded like you were having a nightmare," she said, observing his features with worry.

"I was..." he mumbled into her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Alright, well goodnight," she said standing up from his bed.

As soon as she stood up he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Please stay," Tom asked in a whisper, staring into her eyes.

Chloe hesitated for a moment before sliding down by his side and laying her head onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her. He turned his head to glance at the alarm clock - it was 3:00 am. He turned his head back toward Chloe. He noticed that she had changed into her pajamas.

Tom's eyes slowly shut and he let sleep take him over.

xoxoxox

Tom's eyes opened and glanced at the alarm clock again. It was now 6:30. He knew Chloe had to go to work today. He looked to his left and his eyes widened when he saw that she was right next to him. He had expected her to leave during the night. Yet, she had stayed.

Tom smiled; he turned onto his side and placed a hand onto Chloe's face. She looked so peaceful and full of life. He didn't know what caused him to have a dream like that but he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Chloe wake up," Tom whispered softly. shaking her.

She grunted and placed a pillow over her head. Tom laughed.

"Come on, you need to get ready for work," Tom said, smiling

He heard a muffled "no" from under the pillow. He sighed and pulled the covers off of her body. She grunted under the pillow.

"Come on, you're going to be late if you don't get up," Tom said, shaking her harder.

"Ok! Fine I'm up!" she exclaimed groggily, throwing her pillow on his face.

Tom chuckled and watched her as she stomped out of his room and into hers.

"That's my Chloe," He said, shaking his head.

He got up and decided to get ready himself.

xoxoxox

Chloe got out of the shower and put on her police uniform, then headed downstairs. She really needed to get up faster because she was about to be late for work.

"Hey thanks for waking me up this morning, sorry I know I can be a bit difficult. But I have to go now or I will be late, thanks again," Chloe said, before kissing Tom on the cheek.

He watched her as she exited out the door and raised a hand to his cheek. It was tingling and warm.

xoxoxox

Chloe arrived at work about fifteen minutes late.

"Hey Jack sorry I'm a little late," she apologized.

"That's alright Chloe. It's been pretty quiet around here," Jack said.

"No news on where Mr. Smith's brother is?" she asked, sitting at her desk.

Jack sighed.

"No, Smith hasn't given us any information to where his brother might be," he said, with a resigned sigh.

"We will find him," she assured him.

"Yeah..." he said with an unconvinced nod.

"Anything you need me to do?" she asked.

"Yes, could you please sit at Sam's desk and work on the paperwork sitting on the table?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Chloe said, walking over to Sam's desk. She mumbled under her breath at the sight of the enormous amount of files on the desk. "Better get started..." she muttered, picking up a pencil and looking over the papers.

xoxoxox

Tom glanced at the clock - it was 2:00 pm. He heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Chloe?" he called out.

He walked into the living room. No one was there. Something didn't feel right. He noticed a window had been kept wide open. He went over to close it.

"Told you I'd be back," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tom turned around and managed to catch a glimpse of Jake's face before everything went black.


	13. authors note

Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I updated. Thing is my old beta said she couldn't help me with my stories anymore so I had to search for a new one. I had no luck so I just gave up for a while. Well I just recently found a new beta and already sent her chapter 13 to help me with, so now I'm just waiting for her to send it back to me. I would also like to apologize for not updating for so long, but I have been battling an infection for the past 6 months and haven't been able to write. Good news is though that the infection is almost gone and soon I will be able to write much more. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on this story. Thank you all so much!


End file.
